The Shop
by MomoYoMaki
Summary: You never know what new thing you will come across at the beginning of the day. The place you might stumble by on your way to work or school, or the people you might meet. This is the case for everybody. You and me, and those in this story.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

A/N: Well, this is my first time publishing a fanfic.

This is almost drabble style, yet not.

Inu/Kags is the main pairing, but this is more then just their story!

We will see lots of characters. The story itself is somewhat eccentric, I really have no say in it! ;)

Please leave a review, to let me know if you like it!

_**The Shop**_

Chapter 1

Nestled in a quiet, older part of Tokyo, just a few blocks from the Northern High school, sat a quaint shop.

It's wasn't exactly large, though not small either. It was done up colourfully, and in no particular order, reminiscent of a child's art.

The sign was painted in cheerful sea greens and blues, the bold lettering have been repainted multiple times.

The shop had catered to all sorts of people for as long as anyone could recall.

It didn't have one particular purpose, but instead many; though no one could really tell you what they were.

Despite it's eccentricity, it saw a far amount of people.

Old and young, and most commonly, strange as it may seem, teenagers. It had a certain appeal that brought them over in their free time from the high school.

A calm, peaceful shop, sitting innocently there.

Yeah, right.

Two girls dressed in green and white school uniforms, chattered happily about everything and nothing, as they made their way down the sidewalk. One strode with the self assured gait of an athlete, dark chocolate hair caught up in a tail at the back of her head.

Despite her gentle face, she looked like she had seen plenty of tussles and come out on top.

Her friend on the other hand was practically the opposite.

Calm blue eyes, long black hair swaying with each step she took, and a more child like innocence.

Said girl hefted her book bag more comfortably on her shoulder and stared at the passing shops curiously.

"You sure there is a restaurant around here Sango?"

"Yup, those girls in class gave me detailed directions."

"That's funny, I've never heard of one around here. Is it new?"

Sango shook her head, hair flying with the motion. "It sounded like it's been there for a while." She shrugged one shoulder. "I figured it wouldn't hurt to try something new instead of going to WacDnalds for lunch again."

"Well, I'm all for it! Burgers get old after a while."

Sango quirked an eyebrow. "Weren't you saying the opposite last week Kagome?"

"Was I?"

Sango just sighed. "Anyway, I think it's just up ahead."

She was right. The shop in front of them was split in half with two entrances, one quite clearly for the restaurant. The other…..

"Gift shop?" Kagome asked, slightly baffled.

"According to that sign, 'Quality Knick Knacks.'"

"Okay? Sango, are you _sure_ this is the right place?"

"Umm, yes?" Sango looked apprehensively up at the shop name. "Whatchamacallit? Seriously? Who in the world named it?"

"…I kinda like it…"

"Well, we're here, might as well check it out."

Fortifying herself for the worst she pushed the door.

It wouldn't budge.

They stared at it.

"Maybe you should pull?" Kagome suggested.

Sango pointed towards a little gold sign. "It says push!"

Kagome shrugged. "Try it anyway?"

"If this turns out to be some sort of joke…" Sango growled.

She yanked on the door only to have it fly open, sending her stumbling back, and nearly tripping over her own feet.

Kagome's hand flew to her mouth to stifle her laugh.

Sango let out a small shriek of frustration and stomped into the restaurant seething, Kagome hurrying to follow.

The inside was actually quite nice, done up in traditional Japanese style.

Various scrolls hung here and there, flowers were arranged on tables, and little statues sat in corners.

Behind the till you could see a little ways into the kitchen from under the noren.

There were some very 'not Japanese' things too. Like the tables and chairs or the country music playing quietly in the background.

"Welcome!" a cheery voice called out. It belonged to a young man with auburn hair tied back and green eyes.

He wore a patterned apron with the shop's name printed on it and a name tag cheerfully declaring him 'First mate Shippo.'

Sango picked her target. Striding over to him she shove a finger in his surprised face.

"What's the big idea with the door, huh?" She hissed.

"The door?" He looked confused for a moment. "Oh that! Isn't it great? Everyone falls for it, even those who have worked here for ages!" He grinned unabashedly.

"No, it's not great! Are you _trying_ to chase away costumers?"

"No, actually." Before Sango could get another word in, he slipped behind the two and steered them further inside.

"Tell ya what, as an apology I'll get you something drink. On the house."

He ignored Sango's protests and arranged them at a little table right by the large front window.

"I would suggest our milkshakes, Pina Colada is my personal favourite, through the Strawberry Chocolate Chunk isn't bad either!"

"Oh, you really don't have to do that!" Kagome protested quickly.

"Course I do, can't have dissatisfied costumers, right miss?" He grinned cheekily at Sango.

She huffed and crossed her arms. It didn't seem to faze him in the least, as he folded his hands behind his back and looked at them expectantly.

Kagome glanced at her friend carefully. "Sango?"

"Oh, fine! I'll have the Pina Colada!" She glared at the waiter's victory smirk.

Kagome sighed in relief, and turned back to him. "Do you have vanilla?"

"You betcha! Be back in a jiffy!" He tossed another hundred watt smile at them and mad his way towards the back.

Kagome giggled at the expression on her friend's face. "Come on Sango, it's not so bad. Plus, we get free drinks! That sounds worth it to me."

"Yeah, yeah." She muttered deflating slightly.

Kagome just smiled, and looked around the shop. It was actually pretty full, and she was surprised to see a lot of her fellow class mates sitting around the cafe style tables.

"I didn't realize this place was so popular."

"No kidding, there's even boys in here!"

"Secret club?"

Sango snorted, then stared suspiciously at the window.

"Hey, I don't remember seeing a window out there."

"That's cause you didn't."

Sango and Kagome squeaked in unison and whipped their heads around to see the red head was back and grinning at them again.

Satisfied that he had scared them out of their wits, he set their shakes in front of them and handed them each a menu.

"It's a two-way mirror, quite fun." He chirped.

"Two-way…. seriously? Where'd you get it?"

He winked at Kagome. "Can't say."

Sango frowned. "Doesn't this place need to be dark? How is it working?"

"Trade secret."

He stepped back and gave them a mock bow. "Now, if you will excuse me ladies, I should really attend to my other costumers."

With that he spun on his heel and was gone.

Kagome stared after him. "Quite the character, that guy."

"You're telling me."

* * *

Kagome had been delighted to find that they offered foods from various different countries. She had happily picked out something Italian that she really couldn't pronounce, but their waiter assured her had something to do with stuffed chicken. What exactly, he didn't know.

She had then managed to convince Sango to try something Korean which apparently was the special of the day. Something with noodles.

Sango was just baffled that the small place had such a large selection.

The food arrived with a flourish, and Kagome had immediately declared herself in love, much to Sango's amusement.

"I can't believe I never knew about this place!" Kagome lamented, spearing another piece of chicken from her new favorite dish.

"Well, it is kind of tucked away back here."

"True." Kagome followed Sango's gaze out the window.

The street was quiet and had a homey feel about it. The sort of place she knew she would be visiting often.

She smiled at the thought. "I think we should come here all the time."

"I feel like I'm cheating on WacDnalds."

Kagome snickered. "Not cheating, graduating."

"Ooh, is that it?"

Just then their red headed waiter bounced over with the bill. "Wanna lolly pop? Two each since I like you so much."

"Minus the one in your mouth." Kagome corrected.

He went cross eyed for a moment, then gave up and shrugged. "One then."

Sango swiped the red one from his hand. "This one's mine buddy."

He pouted. "Aww, I like cherry!"

Kagome grinned, and grabbed the green one.

She was most definitely coming back.

* * *

A/N:

Don't know how often the updates will come. Could be in a day, could be in a month. Right now I'm inspired, sooooo...


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

****A/N:

Well, it looks like I'm already one of those authors who doesn't update when they say they will. I shall never say anything ever again!

Miroku refused to co-operate, so I had to sick Sango on him. He is now behaving. For the moment.

It's a fairly short chapter, but I hope you enjoy it!

And something I forgot last chapter: Thank you so much to my sis for checking my characterization in this story!

And a huge thanks to my friend Mo for proof reading this! What would I do without you?

Chapter 2

The next day was sunshine and flowers, the type where you feel like singing along with the birds.

So, naturally the shop was playing some ancient sound track that must have belonged in a vampire movie, complete with organ.

Kagome's face was caught somewhere between confusion and amusement. "That's not creepy or depressing at all."

"'Course not! It's invigorating and enlightening!" Shippo grinned at the two girls as they walked in.

"…you picked the music didn't you Shippo."

His expression showed honest surprise. "How'd you know?"

* * *

Of course when they came for lunch again the day after and it was raining, the ever loved children's singer Raffi, could be heard through the walls, cheerfully asking Mr. Sun to please come out and play again.

The inside had some sort of Hawaiian theme, with colourful blossoms draped absolutely everywhere, including the chairs and their waiter.

"Aloha, ladies!" Shippo greeted enthusiastically.

"….you look like a biology experiment gone wrong."

"Or a very lame tourist."

"Aw, how mean! It's just a few flowers! And I think their quite fetching!"

"Depends on what their fetching."

"They do suit you though."

"I shall take all of that as a complement!" He declared.

When they had finished their shared pizza and it appeared Shippo was to busy to take care of them for a while, they decided to pay at the counter.

Or at least they tried.

"Shouldn't they have more staff?" Sango questioned as they looked around for their none existent help.

Exactly on cue, someone ducked beneath the noren. "Shippo, would you-What's this? Fair maidens in need!"

The man had black hair just long enough to put into a pony tail, violet black eyes and a wide smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you beautiful ladies?"

"Uh, we would like to pay?" Kagome ventured.

"Of course, of course!" He pulled a key from someplace in his apron, and turned the register on with a flick of his wrist.

"May I ask how you lovely girls are finding this place? If you are at all dissatisfied, I will personally see to it that it is rectified and in the most delightful way, if-"

"Somehow, Shippo's charm seems a lot more innocent." Kagome whispered conspiratorially to Sango.

"No kidding."

Raising her voice, Sango coughed pointedly. "I think we are just fine, thank you."

"Ah, I'm glad to hear it!" He completed the transaction and handed Sango her change.

"My name is Miroku Hayashi, and if there if there is ever anything I can do for you, I shall most likely be in the kitchens."

"Umm, thanks, now could you please let go of my hand?" Sango said in a forced voice.

"Oh, so sorry!"

"Right, well it was nice meeting you Hayashi-san, but we gotta go." With that, she grabbed Kagome and fled.

"Wait, I didn't get your names- and their gone. Why were they in such a hurry I wonder?" Miroku sighed.

"Maybe because of your accursed flirting. Don't you ever learn?" Shippo quipped, shouldering him out of the way to get at the till.

Miroku shook his head morosely. "I just can't help myself around beautiful women!"

Shippo snorted. "You do realize their in high school right? Isn't that braking some law?"

"Friendly conversation is never agents the law!"

"What ever you say, Miroku."

The ebony haired man leaned back against the counter and gave Shippo an appraising look. "That coming from someone who looks like a scarecrow."

"What happened to everybody's fashion sense, I mean really!" Shippo despaired.

* * *

It was still raining outside as the girls made their way back to school.

"Wait- ah, Sango, I really don't think he's following us!" Kagome panted, trying to keep up with her speed walking friend.

Sango checked her pace, and gave Kagome a sheepish smile from under her umbrella. "Sorry."

Kagome waved it off. "It's fine, but what's the rush? He was a flirt, but not that bad."

Sango side stepped a puddle and wrinkled her nose. "I just got this absolutely horrible feeling."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Really? What kind of feeling?"

"The kind you get when you meet someone and you just _know_ your going to be seeing a lot more of them!"

She gave the other girl a slightly scared look. "Kagome, what does it _mean_ if I keep meeting him?"

Kagome chuckled and shook her head. "I think you're over reacting. He's a flirt, not a serial killer, and you just met him!"

Sango moaned. "Somehow, that's not very comforting!"

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review to let me know what you thought of this! Any feedback is always both encouraging and productive!:)

I will be going to Germany for a week on Friday and then am pretty busy when I get back. You never know, but I won't promise anything until I get back!

(Chapter 3 is already in the works though.) And we might finally see Inuyasha? Maybe?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

A/N: An odd little instalment of The Shop.

Perhaps a bit confusing.

Thanks to my dear friend M and my sis for proof reading!

* * *

Chapter 3

The shop was packed with shelves and shelves of, well, stuff. Boxes of homemade cards and jewellery, little wooden statues, giant paintings, scarves, colourful hats, a set of spoons, and an ancient chair in the corner, new and old books, eccentric masks. An old bowl, a checkered picnic blanket, a teddy bear, three pairs of geta. Wind chimes and strings of beads hung from the roof. Silky fabric flattered in the window to the right of the door. To the left was a doorless doorway, separating the shop and restaurant merely with more stringed beads.

"Welcome to our humble abode, how may I help you." A bored voice drawled, sounding somehow robotic. It wasn't even an actual question.

Tucked away behind the many racks and shelves was an old wooden desk. At this desk sat a red eyed teenager chewing on gum lazily.

Her black hair was up in a bun with feathers sticking out of it, she leaned on the desk, one hand propping her chin up and watching them as if they were the largest bother she ever had to deal with.

"We, uh, just wanted to check this place out." Kagome ventured. Sango nodded quickly.

'Kagura,' as her bronze name tag read, eyed them strangely. "Well, as the sign outside stated, we sell 'Quality Knick Knacks.' You should have seen it on your way in. If that wasn't helpful, feel free to look around. Who knows, you might find your grandfathers remans somewhere in there."

"Ahm, right. I think we really should be going now. School and all. Nice meeting you." Kagome hastily interjected, then she and Sango made a mad dash for the door.

"Have a nice day." Kagura's bored voice echoed after them as the door swung shut.

* * *

A/N: Chapter 4 in the works.

Please review to tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this story, and do not profit from it in any way.**

**All rights belong to Rumiko Takahashi.**

**No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N:**

**Chapter four is finally here!**

**The more of this story I write the more I realize I am completely messing with the poor characters. Ah, the joys of being an author! :)**

**Thanks again to my sis and friend M for reading through this!**

* * *

Chapter 4

Predawn glowed faintly through the little window above the polished stone counter, bringing a glimpse of light into the kitchen.

The single occupant didn't seem to notice, as he continued to methodically chop the vegetables laid out before him.

He always arrived there early, earlier then anybody even realized. At that time of day he was alone, and he liked that.

Not that he always wanted it that way. Even if he had trouble stating it out loud, he enjoyed, and needed, his friends company.

He set the knife aside and lifted the cutting board, dumping the finely chopped greenery into a waiting bowl.

Only Shippo could come up with an event like 'Salad Day' and get away with it. And actually have it carried out.

Which was his reason for being early today. There was always _something_ that needed doing, and he preferred to get a head start.

Okay, so that was a lie. He didn't actually mind doing things last minute, and could be quite the accomplished procrastinator when he wanted.

But he needed some excuse for coming early didn't he? Alright, so he didn't really _need_ that either. But he felt better with one.

Giving the salad bowl an experimental shake, he sat it down again so he could go search for the rest of the tomatoes.

He'd have to send Miroku to get more later. Actually, that probably wasn't the wisest idea. He'd send someone else instead.

The sound of someone singing Down by the Bay at the top of their lungs, signalled the arrival of the others.

Looks like they were actually on time today. Abandoning his tomato quest, he went out to meet them.

* * *

Ah, the joys of math. The simplest of logic, turned and twisted into some grotesque form, unrecognizable by the average human being.

The little table framed by the restaurant window, had become the automatic place for Kagome and Sango to sit when they stopped by.

Today it had Kagome's math homework spread over it strategically, or as strategically as was possible considering it's properties.

The girl herself, had a mechanical pencil in her mouth and several more tucked behind one ear. A giant eraser, shaped like a strawberry, sat on call by her left elbow, which was propped on the table, and in turn supporting her head.

Her eyes though, wandered anywhere that wasn't the paper needing her attention.

It was that sort of in-between time, where the restaurant was nearly empty; a while after lunch, but still with time before supper.

Shippo had dubbed it 'Fun Time,' and had scampered off into the back, only to reappeared a moment later with Miroku in tow and a chess board tucked under his arm.

He had set the game up on the table across from Betty, where the girls sat. (Yes, Kagome had named their table.)

He and Miroku had then commenced their game, which ended very badly for Shippo.

Shippo had then somehow managed to wheedle Sango into forming a team with him in the name of defeating Miroku.

Sango, despite herself, had been unable to resist the lure of the game.

That's how they ended up huddled around the table, too absorbed in their game to bother Kagome and her homework.

The situation was such, that Kagome really couldn't tell who was in the lead. Giving up, she let her mind wonder.

Yesterday, Friday, had been Salad Day, as Kagome had discovered when she and Sango had come over for lunch the day before.

There had been a large poster with some lame pun about Caesar taped to the door and Shippo had dressed in green for the occasion.

Lime green mind you.

Kagome had never heard of so many salads before.

Since today was Saturday, the shop was fairly close to the high school, and their home not to far away from that, the girls had filled their bags with homework and trekked over to the restaurant.

Kagome pulled herself out of her thoughts to stare at the empty plate in front of her mournfully.

It had held the most delightful piece of cake until just a little while ago.

Chocolate fudge, with some sort of strawberry mousse in the middle.

What she wouldn't do for another piece of that. On that note…

She pushed herself up and wondered over to stand behind Shippo.

It took several pokes to draw his attention.

"Yo Kagome, you done your homework yet?"

"Nope, I need more inspiration. Is there any cake left?"

Shippo hummed as he stared at the board thoughtfully. "Probably. You can go check."

That was all the information he volunteered.

Kagome shrugged and made her way to the kitchen.

It was actually slightly odd the way Shippo and Miroku had so quickly befriended them. And now Shippo was letting her raid the kitchen?

Well, she wasn't complaining.

She snuck behind the till and ducked under the noren.

The kitchen was large, with the left wall completely dedicated to counters and a double stove. Cupboards hung above the counter, with a good sized window framed by cheerful yellow curtains beside an exit. To her right was a dishwasher and sink, with more cupboards.

The back wall was lined with doors.

A soft clinking noise greeted her ears.

A boy stood by the counter, packaging food.

Violet eyes met hers, long black hair tied in a tail, framing his face.

"What are you doing here?"

Kagome snapped out of her stare. "Oh….uh…Shippo said there might be more cake…."

His eyes lingered on her a moment longer before he sighed, and turned back to the counter.

"It's over by the window."

"Okay….thanks."

There was indeed one last piece of the chocolate wonder sitting on a pretty little porcelain plate.

Kagome completely forgot for the moment the other person in the room with her.

She snatched the silver spoon laying conveniently beside it and helped herself to a perfect mouthful.

She sighed dreamily, letting it melt on her tongue. There really was nothing better.

Then she noticed the odd look she was receiving from the black haired boy.

She pulled the spoon out of her mouth somewhat guiltily.

"It's good…" She said weakly.

The boy only arched an eyebrow and continued his work.

Kagome fingered the spoon thoughtfully.

"Are you the cook?"

He eyed her again. "Yes, I am."

"Really? You made all that food? And the cake?"

"Yeah, that's generally what it means to be the cook."

Kagome ignored him. "You make everything? Everyday?"

"….mostly."

A smile lit her face, the type a child gets when they find the end of the rainbow.

"Amazing! I've never tasted anything like your cooking before. You must have been doing this for a while, no wonder everybody loves this place, I've been curious about who the cook was for a while now and-"

The boy grabbed the plate and shoved it into her hands.

"Just eat your cake." He muttered.

Kagome grinned and took the hint.

Half way out the door she paused, and turned back.

"I'm Kagome, by the way. What's your name?"

The boy watched her carefully.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome smiled. "It's nice to finally meet you Inuyasha."

And she ducked out of the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: And Inuyasha is finally introduced! Took him four chapters but...**

**Well, please let me know what you think!**


End file.
